Boris the Wolf
:This article is for the character. For the location at which he is located, see Boris' Room. , also simply known as Boris, is a cartoon character starring in "Sheep Songs" from Bendy's show. From in-game, his deceased-self appears in Chapter 1 from Bendy and the Ink Machine, and came back alive at the end of Chapter 2. Description Boris is a tall, cartoon anthropomorphic wolf character wearing white overalls, black boots, and a pair of white gloves. He is cheerful-looking and sports rosy cheeks. From in-game, he is tied to an operation table in the room with the "Who's laughing now" message, deceased. His chest cut open in Y-shaped incision, with his heart and lungs taken out while exposing four ribs. His eyes are X-shaped, giving the cartoonish signal that Boris is actually dead. Appearances Chapter 1 Not much is known about Boris so far, however, his dead corpse can be found inside a small room where he is tied to an operation table. His appearance does not affect gameplay. Once the Ink Machine is activated after completing the puzzle, if Henry goes back to the room where Boris's corpse is located, his body appears to squirt ink infinitely to the floor from the slit where his heart should be. A possible aftermath of Boris is disclosed. Chapter 2 Near the end of Chapter 2 Boris is seen walking up to Henry seemingly from nowhere after knocking over a can of bacon soup. It is currently unknown if he is to be a threat towards Henry or not, as the game suddenly cuts to the credits before interaction is made. However, he seems to be lifelike and unharmed, unlike his previous Chapter 1 appearance. Trivia * Boris' overall appearance seems to be a parody of the Disney character Goofy. ** He also has some similarities with Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog from the Disney universe. ** Boris could also be based on the Big Bad Wolf, a character from one of Disney's Silly Symphony shorts Three Little Pigs. Both are wolves and wear similar-looking overalls. * As suggested by the theory of the Ink Machine being able to bring cartoon characters to life with ink, it could explain how Boris physically exists. * As hinted by Henry's quote as soon as entering Boris's room, it is possible that Joey Drew previously killed and operated on Boris. * The incision in his chest is one of the Wrench's possible locations. * This is probably a reference to Frankenstein from Mary Shelley, because "they" tried to give life to their creation. * From the older version of Chapter 1, there is an error where the top areas of Boris' shoes are clipping through the operation table. * In Chapter 2, it is possible that Boris has been possessed or possesses Joey Drew or a different employee, this explaining how he is dead in Chapter 1 but alive in Chapter 2. * Strangely, Sammy is wearing the same overalls that Boris has. * His beta model looks very different with lack of overalls and gloves. Instead of being tied with straps, he is fastened with buckles. Gallery 2017-04-18.png|Boris from the updated Chapter 1. Dead Boris In Room.png|The old front view of Brois. BorisSide.jpg|The old side view of Boris' corpse. BorisPoster.png|Boris as seen in his poster. Category:Characters Category:Cartoons